Scars
by Carabootoo
Summary: Leo and Raph get into a fight and it turns kinda bloody. Headcannon for Raph's shell!


**Hullo! So this is just a short little oneshot for your thoughts! So I'm thinking about making a Gravity Falls story? How does that sound? BTW check out my newest multi chapter about Randy Cunningham!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of any of the charaters**

* * *

"Stop it Raph!"

"Not until you stop being a big baby and fight!"

Leonardo and Raphael were playing a video game Michelangelo found. So far, Raph was winning and Leo was being a sore loser.

"Raphael! Stop it!" Leo whined pressing a button on his controller.

"What the heck am I doing?" Raph questioned the 10 year old. His brother may be older than him by minutes, but that doesn't mean he has to be good at everything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo's lip quiver and his eyes water. Leo got everything he wanted; he was such a spoiled brat. Raph heard one of his brothers' call for him. He clicked the pause button and got up to find his brother.

Leo watched Raph get up from the couch and walk towards Donnie's tech-room. He knew his brother started to build a computer room for his nerdy needs. Leo turned back to the TV and watched then pause screen of the game. His brow creased as he got up. Leo walked up to the controller Raph was using and looked at it nervously. He wanted to cheat and win the game. Leo hesitantly reached for the controller to 'unpause' the game. He quickly changed his mind and slowly pulled his hand back, just too slowly.

"LEONARDO!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs. Leo spun around and widened his eyes.

"It's not what it looks lik-"

"WERE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO CHEAT!?" Raph quickly walked up to the oldest turtle and reached for his sais. They started learning how to use their weapons months ago. They took them everywhere with them because the turtles were so excited about using them. Splinter didn't care much about it, he trusted his sons to not hurt themselves with them. Big mistake.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Leo backed up and grabbed his katanas to protect himself.

"Payback," Raph hissed as he threw a sai at the blue clad turtle. The edge of the sai grazed Leo's skin enough to spill some of his blood. The sai stuck into the wall behind Leo.

"WHAT THE HECK!? What are you thinking!?" Leo screamed at his brother deflecting another sai with his katana. Raph quickly advanced on his brother as Leo moved to the other side of the room. Raph picked up the sai Leo deflected and pulled the other one from the wall.

"You're always the perfect brother. You get everything you want and more. For once in your life, will you please stop being a SPOILED BRAT!" Raph ran up to the blue masked turtle and jumped on him, sais pointing towards Leo's plastron. Leo fell to the ground with his brother on top, shielding himself with one katana.

"Raph, you're going way too far!" Leo yelled at the red clad turtle. He pushed on his katana that was holding Raph's sais to push his brother off. Fortunately, Leo was able to get his brother off of him and push him onto his shell. Raph growled and got to his feet. Leo was in a half sitting half laying position when Raph came back over and pushed Leo's plastron.

Raph slammed Leo's shell onto the concrete and scraped his sais on Leo's plastron. An ear splitting screech came from Leo's shell. It didn't hurt his brother, but it gave Leo a chilling sensation up his spine. Leo pushed Raph back again and examined his plastron. It had two deep, curved lines carved into it. Leo looked up at Raph darkly and growled.

"If you wanna fight, fine. Let's fight," Leo got up from his sitting position and looked at the red masked turtle angrily. Raph saw how furious his brother was. He backed up and widened his eyes. Raph knew how strong Leo was and how good he had gotten at his weapons. Leo was farther ahead in training then any of his brothers and this made Raph nervous.

Leo raised his katanas and slashed in front of Raph. Raph dodged his attack only to be butted in the stomach by Leo's katana. Leo knocked the wind out of Raph as Leo gripped the hilt of his weapon. For payback, Leo grazed Raph's arm with his katana to make his arm bleed. Raph yelped at the sight of his blood and got up with his sais.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with YOU!" Leo screamed at his brother.

"I wasn't going to cheat, but you had to take this to the next level!" Leo pointed his katana at Raph's plastron making him lean up against the wall. Leo pounded on his brother's head making him fall to the ground. Raph looked at his brother with his green eyes swimming with tears. Leo watched his brother and started to tear up too. He shut his eyes to stop his tears from spilling onto his cheeks.

"You take things way too far and way too seriously. You are so arrogant! Why are you so conceited!" with that last word Leo slammed down his hand. Unfortunately, Leo's hands had his katanas gripped in his fists. When he slammed down his hand, he let go of his katana. The weapon now pierced Raph's plastron.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw his weapon in Raph's shell. It was so far down, it grazed the skin inside his plastron. Blood spilled out on top of his plastron and Leo's katana. Leo's eyes watered as he saw his brother slowly pull out his katana. The plastron was cracked in a lighting shape and edged with Raph's blood. Raph looked up at Leo with tears spilling onto his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Leo choked back a sob with his own tears staining his cheeks.

"It's ok. It only grazed my skin. I should be sorry," Raph quietly said smiling at his brother to make him feel better. Leo sobbed and fell to the ground next to his brother. He hugged Raph so tightly he couldn't hear Raph's crying turning into sobs.

I'm so soryy! I didn't mean the things I said. It was an accident, I'm sorry," Leo cried out. Raph wrapped his arms around his brother as Leo began to sob.

"Don't be sorry! All that stuff is true. I should be saying sorry for aggravating you. I'm sorry for everything," Raph cried back to Leo. Both brothers sobbed in each other's arms for the rest of the day.


End file.
